


Mixed Feelings

by shortbreadholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is an emotional child, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, drabble-ish, ooh it's cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadholmes/pseuds/shortbreadholmes





	Mixed Feelings

Castiel wanted Meg dead. It was easy. He was an angel of The Lord and she was a demon. He wanted her dead. 

Even when he thrust her across the holy fire, and held her in his arms. He wanted her dead even as his breath played with her hair. 

Even when he kissed her. It was part of his plan. When his fingers tangled in her hair and her warm body was pressed tightly to his. When their breath mingled and Castiel felt a hammering in his chest that was close to fear. It was all a grand design. 

Even when they saved each other. Again and again. And when they looked at each other and Castiel felt an aching in his entire being that urged him to just reach out and take what he wanted. Even when her voice was soft and her eyes were sweet and it was easy to forget their history and just be with her in the moment. 

He wanted her dead. He was an angel of The Lord and she was a demon. It should be easy. 

Then why was it so hard?


End file.
